westwingfandomcom-20200223-history
Arctic Radar
GO WEST YOUNG MAN -- Sam (Rob Lowe) packs up to begin his California campaign and refers talented campaign manager Will (guest star Joshua Malina) to Toby (Richard Schiff) who reviews Will's speechwriting skills. Elsewhere, C.J. (Allison Janney) duels with a reporter who's upset over his new press room seat assignment. Summary Cast :Rob Lowe as Sam Seaborn :Dulé Hill as Charlie Young :Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg :Janel Moloney as Donna Moss :Richard Schiff as Toby Ziegler :John Spencer as Leo McGarry :Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman :and Martin Sheen as President Bartlet Special Guest Stars :Mary-Louise Parker as Amy Gardner :Joshua Malina as Will Bailey :with John Amos as Admiral Fitzwallace :and Christian Slater as Lieutenant Commander Jack Reese Guest Starring :Vyto Ruginis as Mitch :Audrey Wasilewski as Janice Trumbull :Renée Estevez as Nancy Co-Starring :Ron Ostrow as John :Timothy Davis-Reed as Mark O'Donnell :Kris Murphy as Katie Witt :Melissa Fitzgerald as Carol Fitzpatrick Quotes :President Bartlet: Good morning, Mr. Secretary, ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the final Cabinet meeting of Bartlet one. I don't know if this is true, but a Presidential historian told me that this was the most stable cabinet since Hoover's. Which is nice, but you got to think, how many other jobs were really available? But here are facts. You created over nine million new jobs, and the highest home-ownership rate on record. More than 150 new trade agreements. You created the largest expansion of college aid since the GI Bill. Cleaned up over 500 toxic waste dumps. And you did it all while eliminating 16,000 pages of federal regulations. Not bad for government work. Thank you. :Leo McGarry: I'll add my thanks, and I'll need your letters of resignation by 7:00. :Will Bailey: Well, maybe he thought that your speeches were obscurantist policy tracts lost in a cul-de-sac of their own internal self-righteousness and groaning from the weight of statistics. I'm just speculating. I can't say for sure. :Toby Ziegler: A 500-word stanza on American leadership in a globally interdependent age that moves beyond triumphalism by this time tomorrow. If it's 501, don't show it to me. :President Bartlet: screaming There are big signs! You can't park there! They should get towed! I hope they get towed to Queens and the Triboro is closed and there's a big craft show at Shea, a flea market or a tractor show! :Toby Ziegler: I don't understand what's happening. There's no blood going to it. I've never had to locate it before. I don't even know where to look. I'm the President's voice and, I don't want him to sound like this. There's an incredible history to second inaugurals. "Fear itself," Lincoln. I really thought I was on my way to being one of those guys. I thought I was close. Now I'm just writing for my life and you can't serve the President that way. But if I didn't write, --- I can't serve him at all. :Will Bailey: Yeah. Can I tell you three things? . . . You are more in need of a night in Atlantic City than any man I've ever met. Number two is the last thing you need to worry about is no blood going there. You've got blood going there about 13 ways and some of it isn't good. Once again I say Atlantic City. I'd say sit down at a table, go for dinner, see a show, take a walk on the boardwalk and smell the salt air. But if you're anything like me nothing after sit down at a table is going to happen. :Toby Ziegler: What's the third thing? :Will Bailey: You are one of those guys. Trivia *"APEC" is the Asia-Pacific Economic Cooperation *Donna once sent a fan letter to tennis player Ilie Năstase. CONTINUITY *During the scene in the Oval Office where President Bartlet and Leo are debating adultery in the military Leo references Bartlet firing the US ambassador to Brazil for having an affair in the episode Lies, Damn Lies and Statistics. He is referring to Ken Cochran who was actually the US Ambassador to Bulgaria, not Brazil. ERRORS *The President's cabinet resigns before the beginning of a second term as a formality - resignations are usually not accepted, though there is traditionally turnover between the two terms of a single presidency. *"Fear itself" is from Franklin Roosevelt's first inaugural address, not his second, as Toby suggests. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Holidays